ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Annihilate
Search and Annihilate is the eighteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. 'Plot' The story begins as a council meeting is taking place. Reinrassic III is calling to order the first meeting since their genetical fusion. One of the Highbreed notices that the former Highbreed Supreme is not present at the meeting, and asks why he is not there, as he was going to help Reinrassic III create a systematic attack on the corrupt enemies. Reinrassic rises from his chair and sees a note on the floor, which tells the group to prepare to die, as the Incurseans have captured their former Supreme. In the middle of space, Ben as Bloxx gets a call from Reinrassic, saying that the Highbreed need his help. Bloxx asks why, and Reinrassic says that the former Highbreed Supreme has been captured and put for ransom. Once Bloxx hears that the Incurseans took him, he flies into hyperspace to make it to Augstaka. Ben makes it and turns back to normal as Reinrassic kneels before Ben in a display of respect. The Highbreed makes a compromise with Ben as they see him, saying that they will pay him handsomely for his efforts. Ben refuses to take their money and tells the Highbreed that he will help them out of conscience. Meanwhile, Attea rips the tape from the former Highbreed Supreme's mouth, demanding to know what their plans are for the Incursean attack. The former Supreme refuses to say anything, and the Incurseans blast his abdomen for each time he fails to comply. As they do so, he cries out in pain while Attea yells at him to tell him what the attack is about. Ben and the Highbreed make it to the Incursean space fleet, with Ben transforming into ChamAlien to look out for any Incurseans within the ship. As ChamAlien is sneaking through, he hears screams coming from a door that he was heading towards. He slips through the door using his slithery body, and Attea hears a noise as Ben is sneaking through. ChamAlien shows himself on the top of the wall, and Attea orders the Incurseans to fire. He manages to escape each shot with relative ease and knocks the weapons out of their hands, taking the former Highbreed Supreme with him. Ben turns back to normal and gets into the Highbreed ship, indirectly saying to Attea that they got the wrong man. Attea throws her gun on the floor in frustration as Ben and the Highbreed make it to Augstaka. Ben says that the Highbreed have their leader, and he sets off to leave. Suddenly, the Incursean ships fire at Augstaka buildings, destroying almost everything in sight. Ben transforms into Echo Echo, clones himself to a massive number, and uses the Wall of Sound to break the ships down. As most of the Incurseans survive, they take a weakened Reinrassic III to the city. Echo Echo sends his clones to each exit in the city, surrounding the Incurseans. They use their grappling hooks and escape the scene. Just as they were about to use their jetpacks to go to their ship, a tower of Echo Echos arrive, preparing to fire their soundwaves. Echo Echo then realizes that he can't hurt Reinrassic III too, and he makes a clone chain to grab him. After the next failure, Attea decides to fight Ben head-on. She jumps and uses her prehensile tongue to trap Echo Echo by the head, making him fall to the ground and turn back to normal. Attea sees Ben on the floor and prepares to charge, but Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk and kicks her to a building. The two then start continuously throwing punches, with Kickin Hawk getting the upper hand. Once Attea is laying on the ground, telling Ben to stop, she calls in a ship to help her retreat. Ben turns back to normal and announces that Augstaka is now Incursean-free. The Atasians all cheer for Ben as Reinrassic III puts a hand on Ben's shoulder, telling Ben that if it wasn't for him, the planet would have been destroyed. Ben takes this as a simple compliment and Reinrassic III raises Ben's hand in victory, with all of the Highbreed behind him. In an Incursean ship, Attea gets a call from Dr. Psychobos, asking about the invasion of Augstaka. Attea says that it was a complete failure, and Ben stopped them once more. Dr. Psychobos ponders what the plan for invasion is going to be now, and Attea knows one planet that they could control; Earth. 'Major Events' *The Highbreed make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Echo Echo (by Ben), and Kickin Hawk make their ''The Omniwars ''debuts. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Reinrassic III (first re-appearance) *Highbreed 'Villains' *Attea *Incurseans *Dr. Psychobos 'Aliens Used' * Bloxx * ChamAlien * Echo Echo (first re-appearance by Ben) * Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) 'Trivia''' * * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1